Like Mike
by N00bdragon
Summary: Mike discovers that pokémon can talk! But will it lead to trouble? (Has nothing to do with Micheal Jordan!) !Note!: I have fixed the format so it is now easy to read! Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon, I never owned pokémon, and I can only wish that I will some day. Anyone who confuses this work with something actually produced by Nintendo, 4kids, or anyone actually affiliated with pokémon should have their head examined.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A glaring light shone overhead as the fluorescent bulbs made a thin buzzing noise. The room was cold. Mike sat in the cushy chair, its pink upholstery was soft and scratchy. Nurse Joy had gone into the back leaving him all alone in the room. The Meowth clock on the wall ticked back and forth, its eerie tail twitching back and forth to the tempo of its creepy shifting eyes. Serious, what did she see in those things? The battle had gone badly. How could a fluke like that happen. It was just unimaginable. He buried his head in his hands. Why? Why? Why?...Why him? Treecko had been his best friend, and now, just behind that door he was huddled in a glass case about two feet long lying on his side with a giant bandage on his head. The chances looked grim, but if Treecko would hold on this long by some miracle, then so would Mike. Mike resolved himself, he would have faith.  
  
He leaned over and tried to get some sleep, but it wouldn't come, not though the tears. He just couldn't stop asking himself why. Why this? Why that? He could have saved Treecko. Treecko wouldn't be in that glass case now if it weren't for him. It had been just a routine battle. A trainer named Caleb had challenged him to a match of grass pokémon. Caleb's Bellsprout versus Mike's Treecko. The battle had begun and for much of the first part Bellsprout seemed to have the upper hand. It's repeated Razor Leaf attacks were just too much. But then Mike realized something. Bellsprout always did a small duck before throwing leaves. He conferred this information to Treecko and then things turned around. Treecko, now knowing when the strikes would come was easily able to dodge. The more complex the dodge, the easier it was to throw Bellsprout off and land a solid attack. This was repeated again and again, a favorite tactic of Treecko being to bounce off trees like a homing super ball. The problem came when Treecko, having mastered two-tree bounces, was trying three. Treecko seemed to move like a blur. Bam bam bam he bounced. He did it again, Bellsprout was tired. Treecko leapt up for the tree again and as he pushed up there was a crack and Treecko came down, not like a bullet and ready for action but with a dull thud. Mike knew something was wrong. Bellsprout was preparing for an Razor Leaf. Mike just stood there, dumb with silence. The Razor Leaf came with such a fury, unnaturally fast from such frustration of the Bellsprout. The leaves whizzed by, smacking the stunned Treecko hard. There was a horrible yelp of pain and then two quick slicing sounds, like a saw through wood. The tree came down, downward, it's shadow looming over Treecko. This almost comical situation which by probability was almost impossible was unfolding before his eyes. Treecko's head turned to look at Mike, a quizzical puzzled expression in its eyes. Then the tree hit. For a second Mike was still. The trainer Caleb was already screaming with horror and trying frantically to help and yelling sorry all the time. Mike just stood. He could have grabbed Treecko to safety, there was at least five seconds of clear time before the tree fell. Why didn't he respond. This is what haunted him.  
  
The clock meowed twelve times and then it was silent, except for the ticking of the clock. Mike shifted, then stood up. He couldn't stand sitting down any longer and walked over to the door to the recovery room. Recovery room was a kind of misnomer because while most of the pokémon there were to make a full recovery they just, as a matter of simplicity, stuck all patients who weren't in medical treatment there, even those between surgeries and such. He walked into the room. At least a hundred tables, some little, some big were orderly lined in the room. Each table was mounted with a glace case, most were empty. He passed a Feraligatr in a large case, it had a long bandage around its hip. How peaceful and serene the beast looked sedated so by sleep. Natural sleep, something he wish Treecko could be experiencing.  
  
He walked onward until he came to Treecko's case. It was pitiful to see the tiny shape huddled up in a fetal position with it's head covered in bandages and a large splint on its leg. He blamed himself for everything, he was supposed to look out for Treecko and now this had happened. There was a long silence where even his thoughts where silent and the only sound was the subliminal hum of electricity. Then something surprised Mike. Treecko moved, ever so slightly. It opened its eyes and gazed blearily around the room. Mike stood in awed silence, wishing only that he could find words to speak with. Treecko's eyes settled on his, but not with malice he expected, instead they were soothed and calm. It must be the pain killers he told himself. Treecko closed its eyes as if thinking. "Treecko," Mike said plaintively, "I'm sorry about what happened, I...I...I..." Treecko's eyes opened again with a glimmer of passing annoyance and then shifted back into calm as Mike stopped talking. Treecko opened its mouth and the words formed "N-no, no, it isn't your fault," it said in a raspy strained voice like a tongue one hasn't used in ten years, "It all just, happened. I'd rather that it didn't but we've all got to go sometime. I've already gotten the greatest gift I could receive." Mike was stunned, he had never heard a pokémon talk, ever.  
  
It must be some sort of miracle, Mike had to ask "What gift is that?."  
  
"He, I thought you'd ask that question, I did. I guess you and I aren't very different, at least we probably won't be. Consider yourself lucky though."  
  
Lucky? How was Mike lucky, his only pokémon was on the verge of death and he was supposed to be lucky? "What do you mean by that?" He said.  
  
"Ugh, I hurt all over. I best tell you quick. "Go see Hyltik, tell him I sent you, friend." At this Treecko's voice stopped and he shut his mouth, casting his gaze over to Mike, he blinked once and then his eyelids drooped.  
  
Mike sat there for a moment his head bowed in silence. I tiny tear dripped onto the floor. With it seemed to go all he had ever known. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The night was cold and bitter. Nurse Joy would attend to Treecko's body, to him it was just an empty shell. Treecko was gone, gone from him forever. It was so saddening, but yet mysterious. Who was this Hyltik? He had never heard a name like that before. Whoever it was, he must find out, for Treecko. He went back to his apartment and opened a phonebook with a loud thump, if there was any better place to start it would be a phonebook. The search there ended quickly, no Hyltiks. Perhaps it was a first name. He quickly picked up the phone and pressed zero.  
  
The week dragged on, still no sign of a Hyltik. He had consulted every phone directory, internet screen name, and Birth record in the world with advanced search engines. Mike was totally exhausted, the search had taken so much of his time. He was now slumped down in a chair in front of his TV. A news show was on. The busty reporter was sitting at a desk in front of the camera with her gray-haired co-anchor while she delivered the news on a recent car accident on some highway or another. How dull he thought. The broadcast ended and the camera panned around the news room, full with computer screens and people walking around. His eyes narrowed on a figure huddled in the corner, shadows covering its back. It was a pokémon! How intriguing, he was not aware they employed pokémon on the news staff. Stranger still he had never heard of a pokémon that could type. Then again until Treecko's death he had never of a pokémon that could talk either. He decided to check it out. Maybe Treecko wasn't the only one that could talk. He had searched the world for Hyltik but had only searched through human channels. He had never even considered the possibility that a pokémon may know Hyltik as a nickname for a person, or even, possibly the name of another pokémon. Leaping into his car he made directly for the TV station. He just arrived in time to see the Nidorina he had seen in the newsroom pushing a rolling suitcase towards a car. A voice called from the car "Thanks Nidorina" said the voice as an arm reached out, grabbed the suitcase and lifted it into the car. A man climbed out. He was thin and gangly, about five feet tall with messy brown hair and glasses. "Oh, hello," he said to Mike as Mike approached, "how can I help you?"  
  
"Uh, hello...um just an inquisitive kind of guy but do you know anyone named Hyltik?" Mike asked on the offhand chance he might know something. If anything, he could always ask the Nidorina but most people would think him weird to start off like that.  
  
The man looked puzzled but his Nidorina stared at him intently, as if also waiting for a response. "No, I don't think so. No one by that name works here. Are you sure you are looking in the right place?" The Nidorina's expression showed it all, he was in the right place but he just wasn't talking to the right person. Her expression was tight, lips pursed as if holding something in. There was an odd silence, finally, the man broke it "So? Is there anything else I can help you with?"  
  
"No, um, yes, there is...uh...um I...noticed that you left your computer on inside in the newsroom...heh, at he end of the broadcast." Mike laughed nervously.  
  
The man looked quizzical and turned to his Nidorina, who must have caught on because she nodded immediately and innocently. "Just a sec..." said the man as he dashed inside.  
  
As soon as the door shut the Nidorina blurted it out "How did you find out? I mean, about Hyltik?"  
  
Mike looked glum "I was told to go find him...by a friend before he died, I've kind of made it my quest to fill out that request."  
  
The Nidorina nodded "That's sad, well, if you really want to find him go catch a subway train, and make sure you wear a cheesy disguise, that's the signal, a pair of fake glasses and a mustache should do as long as it is super obvious. Then board the train and stay put on the train until the last stop is called. When everyone else gets off, you stay on, got it?"  
  
Mike nodded and the man appeared in the door of the TV station heading back to his car looking somewhat angry. "My computer WAS off! Thanks a lot for making me late buster!" He hurried Nidorina into the car, slammed the door and sped off, tires squealing. The car disappeared around the bend and Mike felt good for the first time in a week.  
  
Just over the hillside a pair of figures dressed in black were huddled behind a rock, the first had a pair of binoculars and was using them to look down upon the unfolding scene. The second had a walkie talkie at his belt. The first figure yanked the walkie talkie off and ripped open the antenna "This is jingle bell to worm hole, our suspicions were correct and the lip sync has it confirmed, we are awaiting orders" at this there was a short silence, then the figure spoke again "Yes, we'll round him up immediately." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The subway station was cold and musty, people bustled by as Mike bought a ticket. How he hated winter, even inside in a place like this he could see his breath. He trampled down the concrete steps to the stop. Mike did feel a bit silly standing in a subway terminal with a plastic nose and mustache hanging of his fake glasses, people were shooting him funny looks but no one commented. He must be doing things right, the ticket lady had beckoned him from another line into her own, although his ticket was all in order, stating what train he would be getting on where and when it still seemed just to organized. The train pulled up and people packed on. He took his seat and looked up at the driver, who shot him a quick glance back in the rear view mirror. A few seconds later the car was moving and papers and cell phones came out from no where, everyone seemed to be doing something, all except for himself, and a young couple sitting across from him in large brown trench coats and dark glasses. The couple just seemed to stare at the wall, how creepy Mike thought. The trip was fairly uneventful, at each stop, a few people got off and more people came in to take their place. Mike decided to take a nap, it would be a while before the train finished for the day. When he awoke, the strange couple across from him were gone, probably just got off while I was asleep he thought. The train was still full and he amused himself for the rest of the afternoon with a crossword he found on the floor which someone had left behind.  
  
The hours passed slowly and many people got on and off the subway train. It was nearing seven o'clock when the driver got on the intercom. "Last stop, Goldenrod City north station 4". Mike, who was thinking about a five letter word for a preachers activity was startled by the call and looked up. The people shuffled off the bus into the evening dusk. The door closed and the train pulled out again. They had got up to speed again when the driver spoke.  
  
"So, who sent ya?" He asked rather nonchalantly, keeping his eye out the window and carefully watching the train.  
  
Mike thought inwardly for a second, he'd never thought to ask the Nidorina's name. "Um, not sure, all I know is I'm looking for Hyltik and I was guided in this direction." Mike pulled the cheap disguise off, it had been quite annoying to wear all day. "Why all the secrecy?" he asked?  
  
"Well," said the driver "It's a long story, but mostly because there are those who would do anything to control pokémon as tools for their own benefit. Knowing that they could talk would allow them control like never before. Also it has to do with the pokémon themselves. Some just don't want to talk."  
  
The train rode on in silence for some time. At last they pulled up at a train station. Looking out the window Mike found the place deserted, there were no people, no pokémon, no nothing. The driver opened the doors and turned around "Alright, here you are. This is the pokémon part of town, you may feel a bit out of place here but you should be able to find Hyltik no problem, just so long as you don't go looking confused and all. So mind your business and you'll be fine."  
  
"Thank you" Mike murmured and got off the train. The air was cold and the place was dirty and unkempt. He spotted the stairs and headed up them. He plodded up the steps until he found himself in a hallway. It seemed like a grungy office building. He walked down a small ways until he reached a door. On it in large letter were written:  
  
Hyltik Measaberon  
  
Assistant Coordinator of Census and Population  
  
Mike fumbled with the knob and opened the door slowly, poking his head inside. To his surprise, behind the door was a tidy, brightly lit office. The room seemed dominated by potted plants and sea shells which adorned the walls and were also left sitting around on the ground around the edges of the room. It was definitely an office but like none he had ever seen before. Instead of carpet there was thick sand which squished beneath his shoes. In the center was a large desk made out of rocks, on top of which rested a large computer and behind that the red form of a Kingler was sitting. The Kingler rasped in a stringy yet enthusiastic voice, "Why hello there my friend, you must have been sent for, I can tell by the look on your face, what can I do for you?"  
  
The train pulled away, and two strangers stepped out of the gloom, a man and a woman each dressed in large brown trench coat and black glasses. The rumble of the train faded in the distance and the man pulled out a cell phone. After a few seconds of dialing he held the phone to his ear and waited.  
  
"Yes,...were here...I'm positive..........yes sir we followed him here, this should be what you were looking for......no sign of others...your orders?...alright." He closed the flip top on the phone and stowed it in his coat, the female looked over at him.  
  
"So what now?" She asked  
  
"We're to follow, but on no accounts be seen, we are to learn what we can but secrecy is more important."  
  
"Shouldn't be too hard, now I understand why I was assigned the same mission as you."  
  
"Shut up, that's not important now. We do the job and blow this hamburger stand then you'll be out of my hair forever." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Hyltik waved a claw in the direction of two giant shells planted in front of his desk. They were each about as big as a water heater and colored in browns and whites with splotches of red and pink. "Please, have a seat."  
  
Mike sat down on one of the shells and spoke "Well, it's a weird story actually. You see, my Treecko...he died. It was strange, I had never heard a pokémon talk before but he spoke his last request to me in plain English...his request was that I come see you."  
  
"Did he tell you his name?" At this Hyltik flipped on his computer.  
  
"No"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"2897 West Arbor Street Vermilion city"  
  
"And how old is your Treecko?"  
  
"Um, I caught him when I was 12 and I'm 21 now so that would make him about 15. Why?"  
  
The Crawdaunt stared at the monitor, "Well, is this him?" He said turning around the screen to show a picture of Mike's Treecko.  
  
"YES! It is! How could you tell?"  
  
"Well, we keep tabs. I suppose you are not familiar with where pokémon come from are you?" Mike shook his head. "Well, obviously, most hatch from eggs laid by there parents, others, like your Treecko...didn't. What I'm telling you now is top secret so you can guess the kind of secrecy we like to keep about this. You see, not all pokémon can talk. Those that hatch from eggs most of the time don't, if only because they never learn how. Others, like your Treecko, my mother, who insisted on my knowing, and that Nidorina you met all know how because they already knew. I would tell you more but this is all I know myself, it's a closely guarded secret of how known only by those who are "natural" speakers, as we "non-natural" speakers call them. Anyway, the point of this is that I believe your friend Treecko, who was a natural speaker has "recommended" you.  
  
"Recommended? What does that mean?" Mike asked.  
  
"Well, normally I you are not my department. What happens to those who are "recommended" I don't know, all I know is they go off to somewhere else never to be heard from again, really hush hush you realize. But, on some recent orders from higher up I'm supposed to get you ready for something else." The Kingler scuttled around the edges of the desk and over towards the door. "Follow me".  
  
The man in the overcoat pulled his stethoscope away from the door. "Quick like! Let's move."  
  
"Over in this closet" whispered the woman from behind a nearby door. The two scrambled into the closet and closed the door quietly just as Hyltik opened his door. The man opened his coat, revealing a red button. His finger drew near is silently and with a tiny click the he depressed the button.  
  
Mike followed Hyltik down the hall to another room. All the time Hyltik chattered away. "You see, we've been having a little problem. Word is that the secret has been leaked and that this underground pokémon organization has been discovered. We want to take preemptive action. We have the strength and capability but we don't know what to hit yet. That's where you come in. In a mission like this pokémon would stick out like a sore thumb, and our supply of human power is very low. That's why all our "recommendeds" have been diverted my way." They stopped in front of a nondescript brown wooden door. "This way." Hyltik opened the door and ushered in Mike but stayed out himself. Once inside the room Mike looked around. The room was dingy and dank. Like a cellar over winter. On the wall was a large chalk board and a single fluorescent light bulb lit the room. A voice from his side called out to him.  
  
"Why hello, I'm Chester. You and I will get to know each other very well." Chester, once Mike had turned around, turned out to be a slender, thinly built, blonde haired man probably in his mid thirties. He was wearing a brown shirt and pants and had a black tie, making him look awfully military.  
  
"Oh, hello," Mike said, somewhat surprised "didn't see you there."  
  
"Oh, that's alright. I guess you've been sent for training?"  
  
"Training?"  
  
"Yes, I'll make a spy out of you yet. They give me tough cases but I haven't failed yet to produce at least semi-competent spies in around a week."  
  
"A week?" This was getting weirder by the second Mike thought. How unbelievable was this? One day he waking up mourning the loss of his dead friend and eating a bowl of Cheerios and that afternoon he's training to be a spy for a super-secret underground organization of pokémon so they can prevent someone from finding out about them? It was like something out of a badly written piece of fan fiction.  
  
"Yes, a week, we need you as quickly as possible. Do you accept?"  
  
"Uh...I guess so."  
  
"That's good, you'll need to keep up so to quick pace so we best get started." Suddenly the door burst open and three men clad in black with giant R's on their uniforms rushed in, each carrying a handgun. "On the floor now!" Ordered one.  
  
"You'll never take me alive." Chester cried and leapt at the first man in a stunning tackle that brought the man to the ground, his gun spinning across the floor towards Mike.  
  
Everything happened in a flash, Chester started berated the grunt across the face with his fist, the other two grunts lifted their guns and opened fire as Mike scrambled for the gun. He snatched it up and let off three shots. It was like a blur, when he got to his feet, he quickly surveyed the carnage at his feet and without a word leapt out of the room. The hall was dark, and Mike could vividly hear screams coming from all around. He ducked behind the door to a nearby office as several more grunts carrying guns rushed by. A warning bell sounded, "how informative" he muttered to himself. He got out from behind the door and ran further down the hallway. He didn't know where he was going but to go back the way he came was were all the action was, and quite frankly, he wanted out. This wasn't his fight, why should he be mixed up in it. He ran around a corner and bumped into something fleshy. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Mike stumbled back, and looked up at who he had bumped into. A gray figure with a purple belly and a long purple tail that waved hypnotically stood before him. Two large eyes seemed to pierce into his mind.  
  
"You are not with them are you?" The creature asked.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Team Rocket."  
  
"No, I don't even know what they are doing here. Why the raid, are you some rival gang, cause if that's what you are trying to drag me into you got the wrong guy."  
  
"No, nothing of the sort. However, this place is done for, its usefulness is gone forever. So, we must escape. I'd say you and I share at least one common goal for now."  
  
"Right, but how do we get out?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Mike followed, all the while he felt like the creature was prying into his mind, as soon as he decided he didn't like the prying however, it stopped. Maybe it stopped because it wished no ill relations, or maybe it was because they were now in front of a door. The creature grabbed a microphone from the wall nearby and spoke softly into it.  
  
"Attention. Attention. The Door will now be sealed, you will have to find alternate escape. The Door is sealed." With that he set the microphone back down and addressed Mike "We will make our escape through here, this door is the whole reason for this place, it must be protected. Follow me."  
  
The door opened almost at his will and he walked through, there was a padding sound just as Mike was about to step through and a tall figure wearing a large red canvas cloak bobbed up. "Please sir, let me go in with you." Said a feminine voice. The gray creature nodded and she bounded in. As soon as Mike stepped through the door shut with a slam. The gray creature opened a small cover revealing a red button, his finger hesitated for a moment as he heard banging on the door, then pressed it. The door glowed bright red and then the edges seemed to mold with the wall around them. In a few seconds, the door was gone and all that remained was wall.  
  
Mike looked at his surroundings, they seemed to be in some sort of cavern, there was an overhead light every 20 feet or so as far down the tunnel as he could see. Still, even with the lights it was dark and he could barely see the others around him. His attention turned to the new figure, the one in the robe, she seemed pretty tall, about six and a half feet. The hooded robe, which covered her from head to toe was tightly clenched from the inside to hold it shut. If it hadn't been for the hood, which covered her head and darkened her face beyond recognition, she would look like the raid by Team Rocket had caught her in the shower. As soon as Mike turned to look at her she turned away hiding the small hole from which she peered out.  
  
The gray creature walked passed them, saying "follow" quietly as he passed. They took heed and followed him down the passage.  
  
It seemed like they had been walking for hours in total silence. All there was to hear was Mike's shoes clomping on floor, the female's padding step, and the occasional drip of water. The gray creature didn't seem to make any noise at all as he walked. Mike tried to make conversation with the robed girl.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Seemed like an innocent enough question but he received no answer. Maybe she didn't have a name, maybe she was a robot, or a Team Rocket spy, the thought crossed his mind to ask if she'd murdered any good friends lately. He passed on that one.  
  
The gray creature changed the subject, "So, do you know where we are going Mike?" His tone seemed serious.  
  
"No" Mike answered truthfully, the girl shivered, it was kind of cold in here.  
  
"Well, it's a place that may answer a lot of your questions, like where you Treecko came from.  
  
"He came from here?" Mike asked  
  
The girl who up until now hadn't made a sound spoke "You act like its starting over. But what's in the middle?"  
  
The cryptic question puzzled Mike and the gray creature was silent. In fact, the rest of the trip was taken in total silence. Mike felt it was his fault for starting the conversation but knew he shouldn't hold himself responsible. Tensions were obviously high, the sooner he got out of this forever the better.  
  
At last, a light shone around the bend, a few steps further revealed the portal they had sought. Light swept into the cave piercing the darkness in the early morning sun, funny, it wasn't morning when they had left. At the edge of the cave they could see vast plains of grass and mountains in the distance, in between them was a large forest. It was something to paint a portrait of, so beautiful was the scene. Mike could see a herd Ponyta and Rapidash galloping across the plains like a shimmering rocket of red flame. Without turning towards the others he exclaimed his amazement, "It's...it's beautiful! What is this place?"  
  
Mike was expecting the gray creature to answer but the robed girl beat him to it "It's a field full of grass, and a forest full of trees, the mountains are made of rock. I don't see your point, how is this place beautiful?"  
  
"It may not be beautiful for long if we don't establish another portal before the Rocket's do. We must hurry." The gray creature said.  
  
Mike followed, catching up quickly, the girl tagged on behind with obvious reluctance however. "You said this is the place where my Treecko came from?" Mike asked, wincing afterwards realizing this is the subject that had sparked the stony silence in the cave. To his relief, it did not happen again.  
  
"Yes, it is, this...is where all pokémon come from." The gray creature responded  
  
Mike's eyes about fell out of his head "ALL of them?"  
  
"Yes, I will explain in detail later, for now I have other things to attend to." He finished the sentence as a Bellossom and a Vileplume came running up to him.  
  
"Sir Mewtwo, you are back. Why? Is something the matter?" questioned the Bellosom.  
  
"Yes, sir, your face betrays a hint of trouble." The Vileplume chimed in.  
  
"Yes, there is trouble, the rockets have taken another of our bases, I had to seal this portal too. It is sad, I had to leave so many behind, however, miss Rachel here was fortunate enough to come along at just the right time to come with us. I suppose you will be departing as soon as we find another portal?"  
  
"Of course." The robed girl responded in a cold voice, neither consenting, nor obliging, just as a matter of fact.  
  
The Bellossom shivered, well, please enjoy yourself as best you can while you are here. But you are new," he said, casting his gaze now in Mike's direction "I suppose you are here for the opposite reason."  
  
"Opposite to what?," Mike felt like he had missed a huge piece of this story, "Right now, I'm not sure I want to get mixed up in this, the focal point of all pokémon is cool and everything but it seems like I'm being expected to do something and I'm not even sure what it is and I don't receive blind orders from strangers very well. Just a matter of habit."  
  
The Vileplume fielded the next response "Of course, no one expects you to do anything, yet. We will ask for your help though, if you refuse, then we will pester you no more and you can be out of this by as soon as possible, but we want to present our case to you first. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Originally, we were going to take you in like all of the others who have made the same choice as you, but Hyltik, just before the attack, noted that you seemed to be in a state of confusion. You had no where to go, nothing to do, no appointments to keep. You were the perfect candidate. Without really informing you of what we wanted you to do we threw you into spy training. There are so few humans involved in our line of work that those that do come by we like to make sure they stay, and trust us, we will make it worth your while."  
  
Mike interjected on the Vileplume "So what you are telling me is that you have been setting me up? What is this operation you've got here? What is with the secret underground bases? The super top secret pass codes? The portals that weld themselves shut? What is with this extra-dimensional, I'm assuming it's in some other dimension because it is supposed to be night and I haven't gone that far from home, world you got here that is full of pokémon who seem to have nothing better to do with their time then carry around clipboards, scribble things on them when I talk," At this the Bellosom stopped writing, "and shove people into spy training programs to spy on Team Rocket who is out to get you for some reason. To make a long story short...why am I being kept in the dark here!?"  
  
A silence pervaded the group, all that could be heard was the slight whistle of the wind in the trees and a leaf falling to the ground. The Bellossom teetered edgily on its feet and the Vileplume's mouth was shut like a bear trap. Mike glowered at the two of them, yet saw no fear in their eyes, the Bellosom's face was covered with something that could be construed as shame while the Vileplume looked stern, and possibly angry.  
  
He felt an arm on his shoulder, he looked to his right and saw the dark crimson hood of the girl's robe staring straight into him. "Let's take a walk." She coaxed, and they departed. Leaving the two grass types to themselves.  
  
She removed her arm from his shoulder and hid it back in her robe before he ever got a look at it. "I thought I better tell you before someone else does. This place...it's not like normal places." She sighed, "You see, there is something about this place, an aura, a magical energy that causes a change in people, both a physical one, and in some cases, a mental one. This is where pokémon come from. All pokémon either come from here, or, the vast majority their parents, or grandparents, or some ancient ancestor came from here. This place literally makes pokémon out of people. It's not an immediate thing, it takes months. Long enough to not notice day to day, but week to week you can tell with a close look. In a way, it's long enough not to notice, but short enough not to forget. That's why they have so few humans helping them, they all eventually turn into pokémon, and that's why they will scurry to get you out of here as fast as you can go, if you decide to stay and join them, you will just fall into the rank and file, you will be forgotten.  
  
"That's why Team Rocket wants this place, and why so there are so few human's helping. Pokémon are...powerful, you can't deny it. And everyone wants that power. Even if they end up as something as wimpy as a Lotad they are still happy, because they have more power then they ever did as a human. Everyone here is happy...except me. Originally, I wanted to join, I wanted to become a pokémon. That's disease that haunts everyone else, got me too, I wanted power.  
  
"It was after about two months here that I realized that my dreams weren't being, and weren't going to be realized, not matter what kind of physical power I had, I was still just a part of a large group, I had no power, I had bosses to report to, I jobs that must be done, I had all sorts of obligations. That's not what I wanted, I didn't come here to be a part of some rank and file, I came to become something greater, if I wanted this I just would have joined the military, which is all this really is. It's a military with a smiley face. And truthfully, there's nothing wrong with that, I'm sure that if there wasn't the constant threat of Team Rocket trying to seize this place there could just be a hazy world were pokémon are free to do as they wish. But alas, those are just my dreams, everyone here is for these shenanigans against Team Rocket and it's plot. They love their petty war, they love the battles, they love using their power.  
  
"Me, I just want out, I was in the act of leaving when the raid happened, and as soon as they open up another door, I'm out of here."  
  
Mike considered this, "Where will you go? You wear that robe to conceal your appearance, it isn't that ghastly is it?"  
  
She pulled down the hood and Mike gazed at her face with something between amazement and horror. Her nose was gone, replaced but a stumpy muzzle covered in brown fur from the nose up which ended at her hairline where two large brown ears shot straight back. She still retained many of her human features, like her sapphire blue eyes and her thin gangly arms, though they were now covered with tannish fur on the arm and brown fur on the hands. She was obviously turning into a Furret.  
  
Mike took a step back, stunned. "I...I had no idea." Mike mumbled as he stared at his fee. "I had no idea, but now I know so, thank you for telling me."  
  
She glowered, "So now that you know I look like some creature you can't stand to look me in the face? You showed a remarkable amount of indifference to my problems until I showed you. What did you expect? Is this how all the world will treat me when, and if I ever escape this place?"  
  
"No no no, that's not what I mean," Mike still couldn't for the life of himself comprehend what made girls tick, or tick off in this case, "Yes, people may shun you outside, but no, I don't think less of you because of how you look, I...I...I just didn't know what to say. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."  
  
She sighed and sat down on the grassy hill over looking the vast plains of charging Ponyta and Tauros. "I'm sorry, I guess I've just been on edge, it just suddenly hit me one day. I woke up, looked at my tail and asked myself "What the hell were you thinking?" and I just want out of this nightmare, I want to turn back the clock, I want to be a human again. But I know it isn't possible. You've got to make that choice though, do you really want to give up your humanity? Being a pokémon is something yes, and for some people it's just what they need, at least without the war it would be. But for me, either way, I need out."  
  
Mike pondered this, was it really time to give up his humanity? He could gain so much, but he would lose something too, once he went in their was no coming out. Maybe, he thought, maybe, if it wasn't for that war. He wanted a peaceful life, he wanted one where there were no complexities other than finding your next meal. Really, what did these pokémon gain from changing their life-style to that of the human. They were basically people with special powers. They walked around with clip boards and formed armies. He didn't want any of that.  
  
The soft red carpet was little comfort to the man who was trodding on it. His brown shoes plodded along to the flippity-flappity noise of his trenchcoat, underneath which their was a large black shirt with a giant red "R" emblazoned on the front. Virk brushed his long hair out of the way of his eyes and glanced over at his partner, a rather plump woman whose broad and infinite smile stretched from ear to ear underneath her ridiculously large sunglasses and large purple hat. Her hair was was rolled up into two buns on the back of her head where pig-tails usually go. Virk called them pig buns. She was somewhat shapely, but not in an attractive way. The noticeable bulge on her stomach and thighs was close to making her look fat and her puffy cheeks and thick, ham-like arms confirmed it.  
  
Virk was far different in appearance, he was slim, slightly muscular, and had long black hair. His nose seemed small and pointed and he walked in a quick snap like gate. The two partners were like black and white, almost exact opposites of each other. Virk was dark gloomy and an overall depressing sort of person, his few redeeming qualities were his agility and his ability to take charge of hectic situations. On the other hand, his partner, Vera, was an exuberant and energetic person. She constantly wore a smile and true to Team Rocket tradition was a rather vile person. You never knew what she was scheming, that smile held more behind it than a tounge (which was quite active in its own right).  
  
A door opened before them and they stepped into an office. A dark haired with a noticeable receding hairline addressed them from a large cushy leather chair. "Please, sit" his commanding and irritated voice cracked. The two took their seats as the man, clad in a red business suit stroked a persian by his side. For a few seconds their was only the bubbling of the fishtank in the corner in which two Remoraid and a Magikarp dwadled through the water. "Report" The man barked.  
  
Vera was first to open her large mouth, "Sir, it didn't go completely as planned. We failed to capture the portal intact but I think the crew has learned some valuable lessons, and although it wasn't a total loss, we captured a total of eight powerful pokémon who should cough up some answers nicely."  
  
The man's finger raised and this signal instantly brought a halt to Vera's recount of the events of yesterday. "You buffoon, do you actually think I would ask you questions that I don't already know the answer to?" He turned his chair around and looked out the window, "I know full well how yesterday went, true, you captured eight pokémon, but you lost twenty-six men doing it." Vera was about to open her mouth when, as if the red suited man had some psychic powers, the finger raised again. "This is getting out of hand, I call upon you to two to organize a raid on the pokémon base and you bungle it. What did we get? We got three Teddiursa cubs, a caterpie that was hiding in a potato sack, two sleeping birds and a Miltank that was knocked out when a light fixture fell on her head. You two make me sick. Twenty-six good men and women are dead because you decided to make an all out attack when security was at it highest, when they had a visitor. I'll give you just one more chance, and this time I will make the plans." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The night was warm and muggy, Mike lay on his side in the grass, what he wouldn't give for a pillow right now. Their were none of the things he took for granted here, no bathrooms, no buildings even, not even beds. He had found a sizeable lump of dried grass and was using that to support his head but still he tossed and turned uncomfortably.  
  
He got up, the moon was high in the sky, casting its dim glow on the surrounding forested landscape. How pretty the moon was, nestled between the clouds and the stars, like an infant in its mothers arms. It was pretty. He walked over to the pond nearby, several Lotads were sleeping peacefully in the shallows and he could hear the occasional splash of a Poliwag as it touched the surface. He took off his shoes and dipped his toes daintily in the cold water. A voice behind him made a muffled cough. Turning around he spotted the gray pokémon with the purple belly and twitching tail.  
  
"Hello Mike." Addressed the creature, "I don't think in all the day's excitement I've had a chance to introduce myself, I am called Mewtwo."  
  
The name struck a bell, he had heard rumors of this legendary pokémon. "The child of Mew?"  
  
"Yes, that is me. I see I am not totally unknown in the human world. I...sensed you were awake and thought you would want to talk."  
  
"About what?" Mike asked, looking at the water.  
  
"Well, that's what I came here for, for you to ask me questions."  
  
"You run things here?" asked Mike, picking a water lily and examining it.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? Why do you wage this war?"  
  
"Self defense is not a war...you see, it is Team Rocket who is creating these hostilities. They provoke us."  
  
Mike tossed the water lily into the pond, then picked another one. "But the human world is positively jam packed with pokémon, it doesn't need any more. So why do you so desperately want to hook up with it? Why not just shut yourself and your little band in this world and live by yourselves? Or you could all go to the human world and all live there."  
  
"We could...but...but that would mean that if the human world ran out of pokémon then their would be no way of replacing them...we need to keep their numbers high and with people like Team Rocket running around one can't take chances like that."  
  
"What would it matter, they are all just the descendants of people anyway. If anything, it would be an end to all the horrors those organizations commit."  
  
Mewtwo wavered for a moment, then turned and began walking off. "I think that's enough for tonight, perhaps another time we will finish this conversation."  
  
Mike looked at the Lotad a few feet from him, slumbering in some deep dream that had not been spoiled by the conversation. Mike reached over and touched the Lotad on the leaf. "Hey little fella. Wake up." The Lotad's eyes shot open and looked at Mike somewhat groggily. "What do you think? Do you think we ought to be fighting this war with Team Rocket?" The water grass pokémon looked puzzled, probably still frazzled from being woken up in the middle of the night to such a strange question. "Cause if you do, you can come along I'm blowing this hamburger stand."  
  
He knew where she slept, and it didn't take long to find her supinating against a tree near the woods edge fast asleep. Mike shook her shoulder "Come on wake up!"  
  
She mumbled "Eh? What's going on?" as her blue eyes groggily opened to reveal the disturbance of her rest. "You! What do you want at this time of night?"  
  
"I'm getting out of here, I thought you want to come."  
  
"Well, yeah I want out of here but how? They need to find another portal."  
  
"Baloney."  
  
"You don't trust them?"  
  
"Bout as far as I can throw them right now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"A hunch. If you don't want to come don't follow me." And with that he turned and began walking off. The girl didn't know what to say, they didn't even know each others names yet. She got up and chased after him "Hey, wait!"  
  
Mewtwo leaned back in his chair, the only one on this lonely little planet, inside his little grey tent, which was also the only of its kind. He propped his feet up on his desk, also a unique piece and picked up a small Trapinch toy. Made of plastic in little letters on the bottom it read "Made in China" it had a little opening and closing mouth and waddled along with the assistance of a quartet of legs that spun slowly allowing the toy to hobble in one direction after being wound up, all the time snapping its huge jaw. He rolled the toy around in his hands, winding it up a little and allowing it to make snapping motions at him. Next he picked up two small plastic figurines of humans, these had no animation to them. The first merely depicted a man in a blue sweater standing in an upright postion. The other, a man in a red business suit standing in a similar position. He inspected both carefully then, making sure no one was around watching through the windows, set up the two plastic men next to each other on the desk. Grabbing a hold off the man in the red suit he spoke in a childish voice "Yay, I win, now I can conquer the world!" Then holding the blue sweatered character announced in the same voice "Oh, no, we're doomed, whatever shall we do?". He then placed the characters right next to each other and continued the conversation "Ha ha ha, your next!" "Oh no" "Oh Yes!" all the while reaching for the Trapinch toy "Suffer my wrath" "Ahhhh" He wound the toy slowly "Take that loser! All your pokémon are mine!" "Never". Then he set the trapinch tow down and watched at eye level as the toy shuffled towards the figures. "I'll spit on you you meanie" "You do and it'll be punishment". He grabbed the blue vested doll "Hey! What's that?" as the figure was motioned towards the advancing Trapinch "I don't know". Then, as the Mewtwo giggles as the advancing Trapinch knocked over first the red suited doll, then the blue sweatered one. This was just too funny. His giggled turned into a chuckle, he chuckle amusedly at the fate of the plastic figures. In his mirth he didn't see the toy still chugging away towards the edge of the table. His chuckle was now a laugh and he sat back in his chair as he releshed his the triumph of the plastic Trapinch. Finally calming down, he looked around for the toy. It wasn't on the desk, a few moments later he found it on the ground near the edge of the desk. Puzzled, he went back to his work. 


End file.
